musicfandomcom-20200222-history
CP Records
CP Records or Capital Prophet Records is a Canadian independent record label. It was founded in 2002 in Ottawa, Ontario, Canada by a young entrepreneur, Tony SalHipHop Canada.com interview with CP Records founder and CEO Tony Sal. It is now headquartered in Toronto, Canada. Sal is also the CEO of the enterprise. Tony Sal credits Belly for coming up with the name Capital Prophet Records. CP Records is a member of the Canadian Independent Record Production Association (CIRPA). CP Records has secured pan-Canadian distribution through Fontana North/Universal and international licensing and distribution deals in many countries including UK, United States, Germany, Austria, Switzerland, among others and in the Middle East and Asian markets. In 2007 it also launched "CP Asia Pacific" and "CP Middle East" to target specific areas for expansion and distribution of materials, and all this in a bid to showcase Canadian artists globally, and allow for more signings with future international acts. There are currently seven artists signed to CP Records, namely Belly, Danny Fernandes, Chris Labelle, Caspian, DY, Ivana Santilli, and A-Game. A major signed artist of CP Records, namely Massari left in 2007. CP Records has released to date three albums, one DVD, five mixtapes. CP Records former producer is Da Heala. Artists Currently Signed to CP Records Belly Belly (Rebellyus), real name Ahmad Balshe, is a Canadian rapper of Palestinian origin best known for his debut studio album The Revolution which was #1 on the Canadian R&B/Hip-Hop albums chart (making him the first Canadian rapper to top the national r&b/hip-hop albums chart) and his hit single "Pressure". He won the 2008 Juno Award for Rap Recording of the Year for the album. Also at the 2008 Much Music Video Awards, Belly won Best Rap Video, for 2 years in a row for his singles "Pressure" and "Ridin". Danny Fernandes Danny Fernandes is a Canadian R&B and pop artist of Portuguese origin. He is the brother of Canadian recording artist Shawn Desman. His debut album Intro spawned five hit singles "Curious" featuring Juelz Santana, "Private Dancer" feat. Belly reaching #32 in the Canadian Hot 100 and thus far his most successful "Fantasy" reaching the Top 30 of Canadian Hot 100 at #25, "Never Again" and finally "Addicted". On Much Music Countdown, "Private Dancer" reached #1 on October 30, 2008. Chris Labelle Chris Labelle is the newest Ottawa-based Canadian artist signing for CP Records. His first studio album with CP Records is due for release in 2009. The single taken from the album is entitled "Living on a Longshot". Chris Labelle was a former Canadian Idol contestant in 2006 (Season 4). Caspian Caspian (real name Amir) is a Surrey, Metro Vancouver-based Canadian hip hop artist of Persian origin born in Kuwait. He lived in Montreal before moving to Vancouver. He signed with CP Records in 2009. His new single and video "Amnesia", the first after joining the record company, is featuring CP Records artist Belly. Ivana Santilli Ivana Santilli (born in Toronto, Ontario), signed to CP Records. She is a Canadian R&B singer and instrumentalist, who has recorded both as a solo artist and as a member of the 1990s R&B/pop combo Bass is Base. She is most notable for her hit single "Been Thru This" which was #91 on the Canadian Hot 100 chart (at the time she wasn't signed to this label). Santilli will release her 4th studio album, entitled Santilli, sometime in 2010http://www.cprecords.com/company.html. The first single from the album, being "Your Girl Tonight" was released. She has been nominated for "Best R&B/soul recording of the year" at the 2009 Juno Awards. DY DY is 23 year old hip-hop artist. Raised in Vancouver, British Columbia, DY has been making music independently since the age of 14. Winning several emcee competitions and releasing solo material allowed the young artist to create a buzz across the country. He signed in 2009 to CP Records. His first single "Passenger" features Danny Fernandes and is released in October 2009. A-Game A-Game is the name of a rap duo from Toronto, Ontario who are the are most recently signed artists to CP RecordsHipHopCanada Forums. The duo consists of two identical twins named Rommel and Robert Hinds-Grannum (who go by the stage names Nova and Chase)http://www.rapdict.org/A-Game. The duo first started they career with their independent label called T.A.G. (as known as The Armada Group) and are most notable for their smash street singles "Go Head Shawty"http://greenhitz.com/forums/showthread.php?t=15098, and "Airplanes"http://www.mediafire.com/?mkyygzmuny1 which were both produced by T-Minus. The release of their debut EP entitled The World is Yours sold over 1,000 copies in the Greater Toronto Area alone.http://www.rapdict.org/A-Game Artists Previously Signed to CP Records Artists formerly signed to CP Records included Massari, Deuce Deuce, Vico, the most famous being Massari Massari Massari, real name Sari Abboud, a main artist for CP Records was a R&B, pop, and hip hop Canadian artist of Lebanese origin. He had major success with the label with his self titled album Massari which went gold in Canada with sales of over 50,000 copies. The album spawned five hit singles; notably "Smile for Me", "Be Easy", "Real Love" and "Rush the Floor", the latter actually featuring rapper Belly of CP Records before splitting.Massari and CP Records Part Ways and signing for Universal Records Canada label for his second album. Producers Currently Signed to CP Records *Beat Merchant *Da Heala *Whosane? *Lynx *Pilzbury CP Records Releases Todate, CP Records has released under its name three albums, five mixtapes and one DVD. There is also currently second album in making by Belly. Albums *Massari - Massari (2006) Debut Album *Belly - The Revolution (2007) Debut Album *Danny Fernandes - Intro (2008) Debut Album *Belly - SE7EN (2010) Second Album *Ivana Santilli - Santilli (2010) Second Album *Caspian - P.O.P. (TBA) *Chris Labelle - TBA (TBA) *DY - TBA (TBA) Mixtapes *Belly - DBD Vol. 3 (feat. Big Mike) *Belly - DBD Vol. 2 (feat. DJ Slay Kay) *Belly - DBD Vol. 1 (feat. DJ Kool Kid) *Belly - Hate Me Now or Love Me Forever Vol. 1 *Belly - Back For the First Time Vol. 1 (feat. DJ Smallz) DVDs *Massari - Road to Success Awards Major awards have been won by Massari, Belly and Danny Fernandes *Massari - MMVA 2006 (MuchVibe Best Pop Video for Be Easy) *Belly - MMVA 2007 (MuchVibe Best Rap Video for Pressure) *Belly - MMVA 2008 (MuchVibe Best Rap Video Ridin') *Belly - Juno Award 2008 for Hip Hop Recording of The Year *Danny Fernandes - MMVA 2009 (MuchVibe Best Canadian Pop Video of the Year for Private Dancer) Singles References External links *Official CP Records webs site *CP Records MySpace page *Belly Official website *Belly Official Myspace page *Caspian Official web site *Caspian MySpace page *Caspian YouTube page *DY Official website *DY MySpace page *Danny Fernandes Official web site *Danny Fernandes MySpace page *Danny Fernandes YouTube page *Chris Labelle Official web site (Under construction) *Chris Labelle MySpace page *Mia Martina Official web site *Mia Martina MySpace page *Ivana Santilli Official web site *Ivana Santili MySpace page Category:Canadian record labels Category:Record labels established in 2001 fr:Capital Prophets Records